100 Days
by Pinkie 3.14
Summary: Roxas can't seem to find a good man. Axel can't seem to keep it in his pants. Will a bet and a chance encounter be enough to tie the two together? YAOI AkuRoku AxelxRoxas Co-write with Ten-Second-Tom


Pinkie: Okay so... I lost access to my old account, NeuroticSeduction, where this story is _also_ published. Its gone forever, so I'm respoting it here, with some corrections. Please enjoy. (:

Oh yeah and its AU (obviously) and gets kind of... OOC. Just a warning.

OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)

100 Days

Pairings: Axel/Roxas

Rating: R

Summary: Roxas can't seem to find a good man. Axel can't seem to keep it in his pants. Will a bet and a chance encounter be enough to tie the two together? YAOI Cowrite with Ten-Second-Tom

Start Date: 6/11/08

Finish Date: 6/18/08

Inspiration: Ten-Second-Tom

Extended Summary

Roxas has had nothing but bad luck and worse men all his life. After the final straw with his latest bad decision, Demyx, he makes a vow of celibacy. No sex, no love, no men… no fun.

Axel has a strong history as the 'party boy' of downtown San Francisco. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll are just his style. The only one he's never been able to wrap around his slender finger is his sly roommate, Riku. When Axel decides to bed Riku's cruel ex-girlfriend, Larxene, he makes Axel a bet: if in the course of 100 days if Axel can find someone he wants for more than just sex, sex, sex… and make that person want him back, he will hand himself over to the nympho, no questions asked.

Chaos ensues…

PROLOGUE - Bettings and a Breakup

"You're just so stupid!" Screamed a young blond male, voice larger than his stature, as he chucked his boyfr- no his /ex/ boyfriend's brand new Playstation 3 at him. Said ex managed to catch the gaming system in his hands just in time to duck and avoid a flying lamp that shattered on the wall behind him.

"Roxas, please!" the taller blond screeched. Roxas scoffed and mocked him in a squeaky voice,

"_Roxas, please!_ Yeah, right!"

"C'mon, Roxas. Just listen to me!" A boom box sailed through the air and Demyx ducked in time for it to slam into the wall and get stuck there.

"Why should I ever listen to anything you tell me? All you ever do is lie to me! And do you know how I know you're lying? You're goddamn lips are moving!" Roxas screeched, voice rising higher and higher as he neared the end of his rant. A flurry of shirts flew at Demyx, one after another, too fast for him to catch them and they all caught on his head and shoulders. When the barrage ceased, he sighed.

"Are you finished?" he moaned, plucking the shirts off his face. Roxas spun around and glared the hardest glare he'd ever glared.

"No, I am not!" he stomped over to a glass cabinet full of treasures and keepsakes and ripped it open, causing its contents to rattle fiercely on the wood. Roxas began to chuckle mockingly. "Heh... and you know, I didn't even realize that... that this whole time, I was just your little Roxas-puppet on a string!" At this point, Roxas motioned his hands like he was controlling a marionette and his face scrunched up as he squeaked out, "Dance, Roxas, dance!"

He threw back the cabinet door in frustration and the glass broke down into a hundred tiny shards. Demyx recoiled and set his things collected over his body on the floor beside the door. He blinked at the stereo crammed into the wall and decided to leave it be.

"C'mon, Roxas. Please. It's all my fault, okay?"

Roxas scoffed, picking up an item from the shelf; a specially-made snow globe with tiny figurines of Roxas and Demyx holding hands inside. Roxas threw coldly it on the ground and erupted into more laughter.

"Oh, believe me. I know whose fault it is. Boy, do I know! You couldn't have possibly thought I blamed myself for your grand fuck up. Oh no. I blame you and your frisky disco that you apparently can't keep in your stupid pants." Roxas took a moment to glance at Demyx's neon orange and yellow parachute pants, then back to his face. "And they are extremely stupid pants."

Demyx opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Fine. You're right. I am a total a-hole and I deserve to die. So sue me."

"Oh, I'll do more than that! I'll rip off your balls and shove them in your eyes sockets!" Roxas screamed, using both arms to sling everything from the shelf and watch them fall to their destruction on the hardwood floor.

"Roxas, you're being ridiculous! We can fix this. I can fix us!"

"NO. Demyx, just stop. There is no 'we' anymore. There is no 'us'. That's it. You CHEATED on me. You cheated on me with some guy I've never even heard of until he left some text in your phone. The phone that I pay the bill for! All I even know about him is that, what? He's some big-shot photographer from the city? No. Just no. I don't need this."

Demyx crossed to a few steps from where Roxas stood. "I'm sorry. It was just one time-"

"How can I believe that? How? After you've been lying about this man for god knows how long. And how many others could there have been? Why should you tell me? If you didn't tell me about this one, why would you have told me about anyone else?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas-"

Roxas covered Demyx's mouth with the entirety of his palm. "I know. I know just how sorry you are. And that's why you have to leave." Roxas shoved past Demyx and picked up his bags and things that were thrown at him, then handed them to his ex. Demyx took them with a solemn look on his face. "You need to go now."

Demyx took a breath as Roxas opened the door with a long, high-pitched squeal. Roxas looked at the floor, but Demyx never took his eyes away from him as he passed through the doorframe. And just as he brushed past Roxas, he whispered,

"I really am sorry..." And just before Roxas closed the door on Demyx, he whispered back,

"...me too."

With a friendly wave and a peck on the cheek, Axel said good-bye and sent Larxene away from his apartment, never to be called or associated with ever again. That's just how it was. That's the way it would always be - the only way it could be.

He shut the door noiselessly and grinned at his silver-haired sex god of a roommate, Riku, who was leaning calmly against a wall. When the door was shut finally, Riku grimaced, remembering Larxene, his venomous ex, who had thankfully just exited his presence for what he hoped to be the last time.

"Jesus, her? Why her, Axel? Fuck," Riku moaned, dragging his feet as he crossed into the kitchen. Axel followed, shrugging.

"Hey, you should have known I would get to her eventually. She hangs in the same crowd as Xemnas and Saix and we all know I've been down that road before..."

Riku yanked open the refrigerator and picked out a strawberry. He carefully picked off the green and tossed it into the trash, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Either way, man. That's really wasn't cool. Why you have to go and fuck her?" Riku hissed, licking the final remnants of strawberry from his lips and seating himself at the table. Beside him, Axel took a seat and lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Well," he began, "I actually went in looking for Zexion, but I turned around and somehow ended up leaving with Larxene..."

Riku snatched the cancer stick from Axel and took a couple of short puffs, coughing raggedly directly after. Axel chuckled.

"I thought you quit?"

"I did," he responded, handing it back.

"Right," Axel answered quickly. For a great long moment, they sat in silence save for the sounds of Axel's long inhales and the whir of the air conditioner somewhere in the background.

"Hey, did you know Larxene's real name is Beatrice?" Axel asked finally. Riku's eyes rolled over to eye him stupidly, before smiling just barely to the point of visibility and then lolled back to his previous position. There was another long period of silence. Neither had the courage to be the first to speak, or else neither had anything good to say. Eventually, Axel was the one to speak up for the second time.

"Riku... why don't you go out with me tonight? Hmm? We can get drunk off our asses and find us a couple of hot guys... I haven't had me a good guy in awhile..." Axel suggested, nudging his friend's shoulder.

"I don't think so, Axel. You know that's not how I... do things anymore. And how many times must it be stated that I'm not gay?"

Axel scoffed. "Buddy, listen; every person that wants to be with you, is NOT Larxene. You need to have fun. There's only one thing you have to know about that: there are good lays, and there are bad lays. That's all there is to any of it. Period." Axel nodded as he spoke, and when he finished, he took another puff. Riku's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, Axel. It isn't. Life isn't all about sex for all of us, you know. There are other things to live for."

"Like what? Love?" Axel grinned at his own joke and put out his cigarette. Riku remained silent. Axel's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "Ha! I'm right, ain't I? Man, I can't believe this! So who is it?"

Riku scooted his chair away from Axel. "It's no one. Not anymore."

Axel smacked his forehead. "This is so unlike you. Where's the old Riku I know and love?" he sighed, epiphany smacking him in the face. "Oh, geeze. It was her! No fuckin wonder you were so peeved! Well, look... How about..." Axel stood in front of Riku, then knelt down on both knees. He peered up through thick, black eyelashes, green eyes piercing Riku straight through, "I could always show you what life is really all about.." he purred, nuzzling against the crotch of Riku's baggy jeans. He pushed Axel off him and scoffed.

"For the 158th time, NO, Axel. I'm not having sex with you!" he replied loudly. Axel got up and followed him, laying his slender arms over Riku's shoulders. He crooked his neck to lap gently at Riku's pale throat.

"C'mon..."

Riku shrugged away. "Dammit, no! Why must you try and rape me?"

Axel fell off and laughed. "You're just so damn sexy. What else am I supposed to do?" Riku turned around suddenly, smirking as if brilliance had suddenly struck him hard.

"I'll bet..." Riku paused, "No, never mind."

Axel perked up. "What?" Riku dismissed the redhead with the wave of his hand.

"No, no. It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Axel's bright eyes lit up with excitement. His gaze was full of curiosity. Now he... he just had to know!

"Come on, now, Riku. You've gotta tell me..."

With a sigh and a hidden smile, Riku nodded, turning slyly to face him. "I bet you that in... 100 days, you can't find someone - anyone - who you want for more than just sex and a one night stand. AND they have to want you back for the same reason." Impressed with himself, Riku crossed his arms and grinned smugly at his dumbfounded roommate. Confused, Axel attempted to clear up the details.

"So I have to... fall in love...?"

"Nevermind. I knew you couldn't do it."

"Hey, now. Just hold on a second... So, uh, say I do this little wager of yours... what happens if I win? What do I get out of it?"

"Me."

Startled, Axel stared down his good friend of eleven years. Though he was something Axel had sought after since they were only fifteen, Riku had never displayed any desire to return his affection. And now... a mere 100 days? That's all it took; just a little over three months and he would be suddenly entitled to roam Riku's delicious, muscular body? It was almost funny to the pyromaniac.

"That sounds great, but what's the catch? I mean, you know, what happens if I can't win this bet? What if you win?"

Riku raised his index finger. "Ah. My favorite part. If I win, you have to stop chasing me. That means no licking, groping, humping, following me into the shower, watching me sleep, drawing graphic pictures of what you think it looks like when I masturbate, or any sort of sensual or perverted touching at all."

Axel's jaw fell open and he momentarily misplaced his ability to form words. He crossed his arms and pouted, murmuring quietly, "But I like doing all those things..." he stared back up at Riku, decision in his mind final and unchanging, "Fine. You've got a deal."

Riku beamed.

Pinkie: And there it is. Read and review. (:


End file.
